


Don't You (Forget About Me)

by orphan_account



Series: Klangst Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith wakes up to a strangely familiar face, and Lance wakes up to realizing his boyfriend forgot everything before the Galaxy Garrison.What a wild ride.





	Don't You (Forget About Me)

Keith coughed, the dryness of his throat screaming for water. With herculean effort, he raised an arm to cover his eyes from the light that screeched at him even through his eyelids. He gasped a cold hand clasped his gently, and his mind raced to recall where he was.

Where... Where was he, again? He furrowed his brow, trying to remember, and then...

Ah, yes. He was in the nurse's office at the Garrison. He could feel the cold, stiff cot and the sterilization of the air around him. He wondered if Shiro would be picking him up and and taking him home, or if he had class too. If he had class, Keith would just have to weather the storm and wait for his headache to pass.

It felt like more than a headache, now that he thought about it. It was like every part of his body was being pressed on. He could feel the stiffness in the legs especially, and that only meant one thing. Gym class.

He must've passed out during P.E., which made some sense. It want the first time, and knowing Keith's record with skipping breakfast, it wouldn't be the last, either.

"Keith? You awake there?" a soft, almost familiar voiced called. Keith swallowed, trying to place the voice.

"Y-yeah," he replied, surprised by the shakiness of his own voice. "I'm awake."

"Thank God," the voice said. The hand moved to stroking his hair, and Keith went still as the voice continued. Who was this? "We were so worried, y'know. You said you could take Fretex all by yourself, but..." the voice paused. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Where am I?" Keith whispered, and the hand pulled away from his hair. Part of him sighed in relief, while another, unknown part of him cried for the familiar touch, a touch he couldn't recall feeling ever before in his life.

"You're in the castle. In our room?" the voice seemed hesitant now, almost scared.

"I don't... I don't know what you mean," Keith admitted. There was some sound next to him, a scraping on the floor, and then the light he was trying to block out with his arm seemed to fall away.

"Can you open your eyes for me?" the voice asked, and Keith obliged. He winced, as the darkness mixed with the sudden unfamiliar situation was arguably more jarring than thd light. "Do you recognize it now?" Keith could make out a figure in the darkness, staring at him...

"No, too dark," he managed, and the figure moved toward the wall. He melted into the shadows, leaving Keith alone for a second before a bluish teal enveloped the room. Keith blinked, the light seeming pleasant now instead of harsh and attacking.

"You had us so worried, man," the figure said. Keith stared at him, one word on his mind.

_Lance._

Yes, Keith recognized him. That beautiful tan skin, wide blue eyes reminiscent of the ocean and the wild brown hair that stuck up all over his head. Keith swallowed, wishing he knew what was going on.

"Keith? You okay?" Lance was frowning and was now moving closer, sitting next to him and carefully putting a hand under his chin to gently tilt his face towards his.

"I..." Keith couldn't help but blush. What had happened that Lance was now being so intimate with him?

"Keith, what's going on?" Lance asked, his voice soft and calm despite the eyes so filled with worry.

"I don't know," Keith admitted. "I don't know... I don't know where I am or what's going on,"  _or why you're so close,_ he added in his mind.

Lance sighed and visibly relaxed. "That's okay. You'll be fine in a few hours, I promise," he smiled and scooted away from Keith.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked weakly, staring at Lance's worried smile. 

"Well, the venom that Fretex used against you is exteemext deadly, but has a super common antivenom that Cor- that we have here, in the castle. But for Galra, it can cause temporary memory loss. We weren't sure if it would affect you or not," Lance explained. Keith furrowed his brow; what was a "Galra"?

Seeming to sense his confusion, Lance continued. "You're half Galra," he smiled as if that explained everything.

"Okay, but what's a Galra?" Keith asked, wondering now what his life had become that he lived in a world of venoms and unknown creatures and castles. Had he been sucked into one of his brother's bad Dungeons and Dragons campaigns?

"Oh, you don't... Okay. I didn't think it would  _this_ bad, I mean..." Lance took a deep breath and closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened them and looked right at Keith. "Keith, you've been in space for six years, fighting evil aliens with a team of students from the Garrison, plus your brother and some cool aliens."

Keith blinked, then started laughing. Lance looked at him with confusion and slight terror. "You actually expect me to believe that?" he said between laughs. Lance frowned but let him continue. "I know Shiro tried to prank me. It's the only explanation."

"Keith..." Lance looked at him, hurt plastered over his face. Keith paused; he had never seen Lances's face with such a deep expression. He watched as he tried to cover it up with a smile, but he had already seen it. "Y'know what? You're quick. I didn't think you would figure it out, but here you are."

"No, don't do that, I know something's wrong. You're not..." Keith hesitated, trying to find the words. "I don't know you that well, but... But I can tell you're lying."

Lance laughed dryly, as if forcing himself to find humor in the situation. "I'm fine, Keith."

"No, you're not! I don't know what the hell is going on, but-" he paused as a knock rang out from the door.

"Can I come in? Like, are you guys decent?" an unfamiliar voice called out.

"We're fine, Hunk. Come on in," Lance called back. The door slid open to reveal a tall muscular guy in yellow holding cookies.

"Lance, why..." Keith gulped at the terrifying thought. "Why wouldn't we be decent?"

"Lance, how far back did it bring him?" 'Hunk' asked, setting the cookies down on the bed. Lance squirmed under the pressure of the questions, choosing to answer Hunk first.

"I think it took him back pre-voltron. Possibly pre-kerberos mission," he speculated, watching Keith intently. Keith involuntarily leaned back under his unreadable gaze.

"Really?" Hunk asked, head titled to the side.

"Wait, are we on some mission to Kerberos?" Keith's eyes widened and he bit his lip, directing the questions toward Lance.

"Well, that answers that," Lance grumbled, and Hunk stifled a laugh.

"Any other questions?" Hunk asked, grabbing a cookie. Keith opened his mouth to answer but Lance had other plans.

"Did you make those?" Lance asked, quickly cutting Keith off. He picked up a cookie, moving to take a bite.

"No, actually - Pidge did! Matt and I have been working on teaching her how to cook, remember? You're her tasters," Lance put down the cookie and Hunk laughed. "Your loss, dude, these are great."

"Lance, can you please explain-"

"We will," Lance said. "I promise."

"Lance, you didn't answer my question," Keith cut in. Lance tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow, a clear "what do you mean?" Hunk snorted as he realized which question Keith meant.

"I don't..."

"Lance," Keith said harshly. "Why wouldn't we have been decent?" Lance's eyes widened and he looked down. 

"It's nothing."

"Lance-"

"It's nothing, Keith!" Lance was shouting now and Hunk was staring, Keith was frozen and for a moment, everything was silent. Lance sat there, head in his hands, face hidden and shoulders shuddering.

"Keith, you should get some sleep," Hunk suggested, patting Lance on the shoulder. Lance and Hunk left quickly, Hunk whispering at Lance apologetically and glancing back at Keith every few seconds before the door swished closed.

°•°

Lance sat in the kitchen, stifling a yawn as Pidge asked him about her cookies.

"Were they too crumbly? Coran said they were a little too crumbly, but Hunk said they held together perfectly. I need to know if the cookies are truly crumbly, or if Coran's was just an outlier cookie!" she rambled, pacing in front of the oven.

"They were fine, Pidge," he answered absentmindedly. She huffed and kept pacing.

"I know you're worried about Keith, but he'll be fine. He'll start remembering everything soon, okay?" she was behind him suddenly, slipping another cookie into his hand as she spoke.

"I know he'll be okay, but... But I yelled at him, and for no good reason. I don't want him to be mad at me," Lance took a bite of the cookie, thinking of how he had dodged Keith's question and yelled at him.

"He'll understand. He would get just as frustrated with you, right?" she reasoned. Lance snorted, imagining Keith yell at a very confused amnesiac Lance. An amnesiance?

"Lance?" Keith walked into the room, and Lance froze. Pidge snorted, muttering "it's four years ago all over again," before walking out, leaving the two alone.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. If you need any answers, I can-"

"I remember everything now," Keith interrupted. "I took a nap and when I woke up, well... Yeah."

"Well, I'm still sorry for yelling at you," Lance stayed. Keith smiled.

"Well, I know how you can make it up to me," he said, grabbing a cookie and walking out. Lance groaned, turning beet red as he passed Pidge on the way into the hall.

"Have fun!" she winked.

"We will," Keith said. "I promise."


End file.
